Platinum Love
by nannyandpotocrazy
Summary: A series of unrelated Lucissa oneshots and drabbles throughout their entire lives. Rating may change later. Title influenced by Jessica-X.
1. A Botched Proposal

**A/N: Alrighty, this is a new thing I'm gonna try. Basically, each chapter will be a different oneshot of Lucissa throughout any part of their lives. This won't be too hard to update, so I would expect the next one sooner rather than later. :)**

He had been confident all night, Narcissa noted. When he picked her up earlier that evening, he was strutting with his usual arrogance that he made known to all of his peers, his head was held high, and a smirk was plastered on his face. His robes were in pristine condition, and his hair was neatly tied back with a ribbon.

He had been confident all night up until now.

Currently, Lucius was uncomfortably brushing his palms against one another as he avoided Narcissa's eye contact. They were standing outside of the restaurant door, and groups of people were gawking at the two.

"Narcissa," He started, raising one hand up to the back of his neck nervously, "I- we've known each other for a long while, and I just wanted to ask if you would," He paused and brought his one hand back to his side. Lucius dropped to one knee, grabbing a small box from his pocket. "Narcissa, would you ma-" Fumbling with the latch, the object that had been encased in the box- a ring- fell from his fingertips and landed at the bottom of the small set of steps next to them.

"Lucius," She spoke softly, eyes fixated on his face. His head was turned toward the ring, something akin to horror on his usually steely demeanor. Smiling softly, she brought a hand up to Lucius' cheek and moved his gaze back to her. "Lucius, we've been arranged to marry since we could crawl." Narcissa laughed and helped him up from his kneeling position.

Leaning down, he grasped onto the top of the ring with his pointer and middle fingers, holding it out to her, "I know," he finally spoke, "But I figured I would try something a little different." As she took the ring from him, Lucius glanced at the crowd that had gathered around them. Sneering in their direction, a few young girls flinched and turned away. Satisfied with himself, he turned back to see Narcissa sliding the ring onto her left finger.

"Can you not tell anyone about what just happened?" Lucius whispered, a hint of desperation seeping into his tone.

"Does Bellatrix count?"


	2. Morning Cuddles

**A/N: Pure fluff. **

Morning light shone through their bedroom window, highlighting the two figures bundled up in the center of the bed. The woman's face was pressed up against her husband's chest, fast asleep. Her husband, leafing through that morning's Daily Prophet, moved his right arm to pull her closer to his body. At the movement, the woman's eyes began to flutter slowly before opening completely.

"Lucius, why are you up?" She mumbled sleepily, moving both of her hands onto his chest, gently placing her chin atop them, "It's too early."

The man, now known as Lucius, chuckled and placed the newspaper on the stand next to their bed. Wrapping both arms around the woman's waist, he gently kissed her forehead, forcing a smile on the woman's sleepy features. "Narcissa, contrary to popular belief, I _do _work."

The woman, Narcissa, scrunched up her nose in mock distaste and planted a tender kiss over his heart. "Stay home."

Leaning forward a bit, Lucius buried his face in Narcissa's neck, earning a dreamy sigh from his companion. "We were in bed all night. I believe _you_ were the one who decided to celebrate Draco's return to Hogwarts this way." The two sat silently, enjoying their moment of closeness.

Sighing, Lucius removed his head from the crook of Narcissa's neck and leaned back against the pillows behind him. "I need to get up."

"Don't go." Narcissa whined, purposely tightening her arms around his person.

"Narcissa," He gently warned, moving himself from underneath her. Now perched on the side of the bed, he turned to see Narcissa pouting up at him, lip jutted out for effect, "I'll be home sooner than you think." Smiling, he leaned down and briefly kissed her lips before pushing the blankets off of him and making his way over to their shared bathroom.

Narcissa, now wide awake, grinned as she fell back against the comforters. She wouldn't worry about it. He'd be back in their bed before she knew it.


	3. Relaxation from OWLs

**A/N: Originally, I was gonna end this differently, but it didn't make sense, so... I tinkered with it a bit. Have fun. **

Grabbing her stack of books from the desk, Narcissa set out of the Potions classroom with a breathy sigh. It was her OWL year, and the extremities that students took to prepare were proving to be quite true. She hadn't slept through the night in weeks, and her eating pattern was becoming worrisome. Above all, her relationship with her sisters was slowly crumbling from beneath her. Bellatrix had recently moved in with her new husband, and Narcissa hadn't seen her since. Andromeda, however, was distancing herself not only from Narcissa, but the Black family as a whole. Overall, she had no time for herself, and she was more than ready for the year to end.

Pressing the books closer to her chest, Narcissa blatantly avoided the eye contact of every student in the hallway. Glancing down at her time table, she inwardly smiled on seeing that Potions had been her last class for the day, leaving the rest of her schedule free. Of course, that wasn't entirely true. With the rest of her day open, she'd most likely retreat to her dormitory and study for the rest of the night. Frowning at the thought of ramming more pointless information into her brain, she was oblivious to the hand grasping her right arm.

"I," Lucius wrapped both arms around Narcissa's waist, stopping her in her tracks, "Am in dire need of some _Narcissa time_." He smirked, burying his face into the crook of her neck, placing tender kisses on her pulse point.

Groaning, Narcissa half-heartedly attempted to push Lucius off of her, only to eventually comply to his efforts. "Lucius," She frowned as her books fell from her hands, scattering on the floor around their feet, "I don't have time for-" Bringing his head up from her neck, he planted a kiss square on her lips, stopping all forms of protest from the girl in front of him.

Students in the hallway were facing the pair now, whispering behind their hands about _snogging in daylight_. A few of the Gryffindor onlookers disappeared from the scene, darting down the other hallway, much to the confusion of their other classmates.

Moving his hand up from her waist, he gripped Narcissa's right hand, pulling her to the nearest door. Stepping over her discarded books, Lucius finally broke their kiss as he closed the door behind him.

"Maybe I should've waited." Lucius chuckled before leaning back against the wall.

"Lucius," She breathed, bringing her hands up to massage her temples, "We are in a broom cupboard."

Shrugging, Lucius, placed a finger underneath her chin, forcing her gaze to meet his. "A bit ironic, actually." He smiled softly, affection clear in his eyes.

Leaning down, he kissed her again for the second time. Narcissa brought a hand up to rest over his heart, standing on the tips of her toes to reach his mouth.

The door to the broom cupboard flew open, forcing the two away from each other as if burned. Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway, lips thin and face painted in extreme exasperation. "Shall we be visiting Professor Slughorn now or later?"


End file.
